1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the production of a metallic relief on wood and, more particularly, to means for producing a metallic relief on wood by a method suitable for mass production. A metal sheet is affixed to a support film, etched to the desired pattern, and affixed to a wooden substrate. The metal then selectively reflects a scanning laser beam which exposed portions of the supporting film and substrate are vaporized. The resultant product appears to be thick metal parts standing in relief above a wooden surface.
2. Prior Art
It is known that metallic relief plaques can be made by deep etching into solid metal. This is accomplished by using a photo-resist film to protect certain areas of the metal. Other areas of the metal are then etched away on the exposed surfaces by immersing the metal in the correct etching solution. The solution dissolves the unprotected metal and leaves raised areas on a recessed background. At this point, to obtain contrast, the background of the solid metal plaque is usually painted or purposely tarnished. This method is limited in its resolution because the metal etching process results in metal removal below the protective surface until it is undermined sufficiently to break off. Thus, either the relief depth or the relief thickness is restricted.
If another type of plaque is desired, such as raised metal letters on a wooden substrate, the plaque is formed by individually attaching cast meal letters to the wood.
The method of this invention produces raised metal patterns or symbols on a wooden background with excellent resolution, low cost, a desirable appearance previously unobtainable, and less metal removal.